Sin Mansion
by BluRaven401
Summary: A witch appears aiming to destroy the Cullens by inflicting them with essences of the 7 deadly sins. Can they commit selfless acts and rid themselves of this curse, or will the pride, envy, gluttony, lust, anger, greed, and sloth within destroy them all?
1. The Witch

**Sin Mansion**

_by BluRaven401_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own the Twilight characters. I do own the witch. I also do not own the idea of the seven deadly sins in an orb form and all that. That credit goes to episode 18 of the third season of Charmed entitle "Sin Francisco."_

--

Chapter 1: The Witch

The sky above was its usual gray color and rain was lightly drizzling down on the Cullen Mansion.

A dark figure, wearing a hooded cloak, stood quite a far distance away from the large white house. Her short red hair danced in the wind while she held the top of her hood, being sure that it would not fall off and reveal her face to the dark forest.

The woman brought her opposite hand to her forehead. After a few seconds and a murmur of a Latin incantation, her entire body flashed a bright gray light. She smirked under her hood and headed towards the mansion. There were no sounds under her feet though crisp autumn leaves littered the forest ground. This was probably due to the fact that she was not walking; it was more of a slight levitation.

The witch put out her right hand. Seven hollow orbs appeared and floated above her palm. The rotating, now powerless, orbs were purple, green, orange, hot pink, red, yellow, and light blue. Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Anger, Envy, Sloth...the seven deadly sins. They had already been distributed.

The damage she could do to this filthy band of vampires was not certain at first. They would have had to exemplify human emotions and desires to be infected. After observing them for about a week, the red-haired young woman was certain which of the orbs would be most effective on a few of them.

The man that seemed to be their leader was very difficult to decide for, and in the end, what was decided was: no sin at all. This man was far too self controlled and demonstrated any signs of human sin within him. This annoyed the witch to no end. She would not be able to destroy him herself; however, once the rest of his clan was infected, they would surely destroy each other.

The eldest woman, whom demonstrated maternal characteristics, was difficult. She had to use process of elimination to choose a sin for her. In the end, however, a single statement proved that the decision was a perfect one.

The young blond woman that was constantly standing in front of a mirror was decided for with little to no effort.

The tallest dark-haired boy was difficult. However, a single conversation between him and the blond goddess triggered a thought in the witch's mind and she soon knew which sin could be expanded for that one.

The sin that would suit the pixie-like, dark-haired girl was discovered in an instant while she spent a day at the mall with the human girl.

The human that the vampires seemed to protect with was tricky to decide for at first, however, the sin the girl carried was obvious after much examination.

The boy with bronze hair, whom never left that human unattended, showed the sin he possessed on more than one occasion, very openly. It took less than a few minutes to decide the sin she would infect him with.

Now that the distribution was over, it was time to watch her magic unfold. It was her mission to destroy these vampires. She would take great pleasure in watching them destroy themselves, and each other, slowly.

--

_Author's Note__: It was just an idea that I had. If you like this, I will continue to showed the flashbacks of the infections, then continue so review please!_


	2. Green Orb

Chapter 2: Green Orb

Esme and Carlisle were sitting down in the waiting room of Forks Hospital. Though Carlisle had been working there and they had lived here for many months already, all eyes were still glued to the unbelievably beautiful Cullens.

Their conversation began at normal speed, but soon, to the people around them, it seemed that they were no longer speaking. It was thought that the couple was simply sitting there staring at each other.

"You don't usually visit." Carlisle said. His voice was notably happy.

"Well, the children all had things to do today. I was compelled not to stay home alone."

"I see..."

"Again..." Esme sighed.

"...I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie had to hunt, and Alice forced Bella and Jasper to accompany her to the mall so-"

"No." Carlisle corrected quietly. "I'm sorry I cannot spend as much time with you as the children spend with each other." He touched her cheek.

"I understand."

"Why are you so forgiving?" he sighed with a lovesick look on his face.

Esme chuckled. The sound was like a group of high pitched bells. "Humans are so fragile. You _need_ to be here."

"I do not need to be here any more than I need to be with you."

Those wondrous bells sounded once more.

"I love you." he continued.

"I..." Esme looked up and cleared her throat. "...love you, too..."

Carlisle, confused at the break in her sentence, looked up at the humans that were gawking at them. He then looked at his wife again, giving a pleading, innocent look.

"Sorry...again..."

"It is not your fault."

"Well. _Technically_ it is..."

"You turned me to save me. I'm very happy with the outcome."

"There was a selfishness in your turning."

"Oh?"

"I was lonely...I remembered you and I did not want you to die...something inside me just would not let that happen."

Esme lightly pressed her lips to his. He smiled. "And I would not have it any other way." Esme smiled.

"Really?" he asked looking over at the humans again.

"Yes. I love you...and I've gotten used to the stares." Esme said smiling. "I respect mortal curiosity and attraction."

She turned and closed her eyes, waving and smiling. A lot of there faces lit up. Others looked away in embarrassment.

_'Disgusting...'_ a woman in the corner murmured, pushing her red hair behind her ear. _'These...__**humans**__...don't even know what they're staring at with such loving...worshiping eyes...grotesque...'_

The woman crossed her arms and legs. _'I still don't have enough information to...'_

When Esme opened her eyes again her smile slowly faded. The red-haired woman smirked in curiosity. A woman was being rolled away in a wheelchair. She was smiling and rubbing her stomach. It looked like she was almost due.

Her husband was smiling widely and talking to her about the baby's gender and possible names suggestions that they should consider as he walked beside her wheelchair, being pushed by a perky blond nurse.

Esme sighed and dropped her hands into her lap. She sadly looked up at Carlisle.

"What is it?"

Esme looked at the same woman, then moved her eyes back to her lap in response.

"Oh."

"I'm fine...I'm happy...with our kids..."

"But?"

"I've..." Esme smiled weakly. "I suppose I have always wanted to be able to have a child of my own...watch it grow over the years as I nurture and protect it..."

"Esme..."

"Yes." she chuckled nervously. "I have always been a bit...jealous, I supposed, of humans."

_'Perfect...'_

The woman smirked and stood up, walking out of the waiting room and making her way outside. Once there, her glanced over her shoulder, then held out her hand. Seven orbs floated above her plam.

Slowly the orbs began to disappear again. First the purple orb faded, then the green, orange, pink, red, and blue followed. The green orb that remained was glowing intensely. She smiled and looked through the waiting room window.

She brought her hand to her mouth and blew the orb away. It converted into sparkling green just, which flew through the glass window. As it settled in through Esme's mouth, her entire body flashed a green color. That light came and left so fast that not even Carlisle had notice.

Esme began coughing uncontrollably.

The red-haired woman smiled through the glass, then disappeared.

Carlisle rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Esme?" he asked, confused.

Esme nodded, holding her throat. She exhaled and looked up at him.

"That has never happened to me before." she sound slightly nervous and a bit intrigued.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." she smiled and embraced him. "I should let you get back to work."

Carlisle hugged his wife, then watched as she walked away quickly, holding her throat. He stood up with a worried look on his face. Before he could take a step, he heard his name being called so he turned around.

"Dr. Cullen, one of the nurses were asking for you. They need you down in the OR."

Carlisle turned to find that Esme was gone. He was not surprised, but he was concerned. His expression of worry melted away as he turned back to the nurse that called his name.

"Of course."

--

_Author's Note: Read&Review!_


End file.
